degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-29916989-20170601232727
Hey guys. So I know I haven't been active much lately on here. With this yeah being my senior year with all the school work I had, all the college preparaiton i've had to go through, and my new addiction to twitter lol I jsut haven't had enough time to be on here lately. I miss you guys so much and I really hope during the summer I can come back onto here and become an active member of the community again but first I wanna give a little speech since tomorrow is a big day for me. Tomorrow is MY HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION. I can't believe after 4 long years of my life at HIgh School that tomorrow is the big day where the worst 4 years of my life are now coming to an end. While I am happy because I don't have to deal with a bunch of the kids in my grades who were jerks to me I am also sad to be leaving some of my favorite teachers especially the ones who I shared a lot of details about my life with as well as even some of the kids in my class who were nice to me. High school was defentially not a good 4 years for me. I was very awkward, shy, and was often picked on by kids in school for being awkward, shy, Small, and gay and probably just people taking advantage of me for how friendly I was in High School. I had very few friends in High School and I was always the kid no one wanted to hang out with and always the kid left out when we would be forced to go into groups and partners and school. While It defentialy did take a toll on my emotionally and mentally I also do think it helped make me a stronger person Today than I was 4 years ago. Now I don't let people walk all over me and pick on me and now I have the guts to stand up to people and I feel like now I have the courage to do so and I defentially also in the past year that I have become more social and less awkward socially. While I still didn't really make any friends this year I do think I gained some more respect from my classmates and began to be treated like a human being rather than a joke. I got accepted into my number 1 college. I wonder i me being a genuine good person my whole life awarded me with great karma of helping me get into my number 1 school or if I just did that myself I think both. I'm so excited to be going away to college next year. I feel like I will now have a 2nd chance to fix the mistakes I made in High School. I hope I can finally find my own group of friends in college and meet people who are similar to me and who will genuinally care for me as a friend. While I am nervous I won't make friends in College I am going into College hopeful for the best and even If I just make 1 friend in College I will be proud of myself. I've been through a lot in my life but I also think all of this has helped shaped me into a strong confident person and I am very proud of myself for that. I don't know what my life will be in 10 years. Whether I will have finally gotten to transition into a female which is what I know I was always meant to be a female my whole life. I don't know if I will be voicing the main character on a nickelodeon cartoon or if I will have been a Surviovr alumni by then. All in all I hope High School for me was just meant to be the worst years of my life and maybe my life is meant to get better as I get older and if that were to be the case then I guess that owuldn't be so bad. I hope to be able to become active again on Wiki over the summer. I wanna spend a lot of time on here over the summer before I go away to college cause once I go away to college I don't know how often I will be able to come on Wiki and I don't wanna waste any time cause I love you guys and I have made very close connections to some of you and many of you always helped me with my problems and treated me like a family which is something I never felt before in school and I love you guys for that. i'm also on twitter a lot (My @ is @Realitytvguru99 if you wanna follow me or dm me on twitter i'm on there all the time so if you want to contact me on there you'll know where to find me) -Love Pan the transgender queen who always loves to say Bonjour